


Electricity Comes Charging

by LanceMcpain



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crossover, Gen, Light Angst, More like I did it for myself, No one else wanted to write it so I did it for you, Reincarnation, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceMcpain/pseuds/LanceMcpain
Summary: Midoriya Izuku was a walking contradiction. He was a quirkless kid who held himself up high and walked with more confidence than anyone around him. He acted like there was nothing to care about while still seeming as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Worst of all, he pretended nothing was wrong.---In which Killua Zoldyck is forced to live life as Midoriya Izuku, and the world will never be the same.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 475
Collections: Identity Crisis





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I don't put notes at the beginning, but I wanted to say a few things.
> 
> First of all, hi to whoever reads this story! I feel like I can never find any good multi-chapter Hunter x Hunter fics, let alone crossovers, so I decided to write one myself. This is more of a passion project that I'll be working on over the summer of quarantine, so I expect to be updating once a week at the very least.
> 
> I hope that people enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it, because I'm honestly tired of having to look through hundreds of stories before finding one that I decently enjoy. Thank you!
> 
> After this chapter, there'll be notes only at the end.

It is right after Killua takes the Hunter Exam for the second time when this story first begins. In one world, it’s a tale that lasts no more than a minute. Yet in another, in a world full of quirks and superheroes that one would normally believe to be fantasy, this story lasts a lifetime.

The boy in question, Killua Zoldyck, had just finished and passed the Hunter Exam and was planning to return to the game Greed Island. Once there, he would regroup with Gon, his best friend, before finishing the game along with Bisky, their trainer. This, however, would not end up being as simple as it should have been. After all, life never seemed to go as planned for the young ex-assassin.

 _I’m too exhausted to deal with these guys,_ thought Killua as he was backed into a corner by two weird-looking men. He thought he recognized them from somewhere, but couldn’t be too sure.

“I can’t believe you, kid,” stated one of the men. “I trained for five years straight to take the Hunter Exam, yet you’re the only one who passed? As if! You must have had some bargain going on with the examiner, am I right?”

Killua looked up at the one who spoke, not bothering to answer. He realized these guys must have been part of this year’s group of Exam failures and just wanted to take their anger out. Dealing with these types of people was simple, though. A few punches would be thrown at Killua and then he would be on his way.

“Hey kid, answer me!” Shouted the guy. “Stop giving me that uncaring look, or I’ll turn this into a fight!”

Despite the man’s proclamation, it didn’t look as if he wanted to fight. After all, they were in a public area. It didn’t matter that it was nighttime. Enough attention, and people would take notice. Before the first guy could throw a punch, however, the other one spoke up.

“Don’t worry Taichi, I’ll take care of this guy. He may have beaten us in the exam, but not now when we have him cornered.”

Killua did nothing more than roll his eyes and wait for the punch. He could have run away by now, but he didn’t want to have to deal with two people chasing after him. It would be too much of a hassle. 

The unnamed man raised his fist and looked over at the other one, Taichi, before nodding. He then looked back at Killua and opened his mouth as if delivering a death sentence.

“Boy, you act too confident. There are people in this world and others that are born weak, and you will learn to feel that weakness. No one, and I repeat, no one, gets away with anything too easily while I’m there to witness it.” 

Suddenly, Killua could see Nen forming around the guy’s fist. Eyes widening, he instinctively used Ten to try and mellow out the guy’s attack. This, however, did not work. The second the man’s fist collided with Killua’s stomach, he felt the guy’s aura combining into his own. It was almost as if his body was being consumed, swallowed whole by an unknown substance. Yet that was impossible, wasn’t it? Killua had never seen a Nen attack so powerful that it knocked people out after one hit. Yet all Killua could think was _oh, shit,_ before passing out onto the floor.

“Hey, Tetsuya, are you sure it was a good idea to use your ability on that kid? I’m angry at him, sure, but you told me that whoever you use that power on wakes up a completely changed person,” said Taichi.

Tetsuya lowered his fist and turned to his partner. “Yes, I’m sure. He should only be out for a few minutes at the very least, and by the time he wakes up I’m sure he’ll have learned his lesson.”

“What did you even do to him? You never want to tell me.”

Tetsuya smiled in a mischievous way. “I sent him to a different world, one in which he’ll be forced to live out the life of someone weak. Someone who has no hope of being strong. He’ll have to face being powerless as payback for making us and countless others lose our chance at the Hunter Exam. After all, it’s only fair.”

The two men looked down at the boy they had just knocked unconscious, a boy neither of them even knew the name of. They believed their actions would not have a consequence. In a way, they were right. But in another world, they were completely wrong.

\-----

Midoriya Izuku was born in an ordinary hospital, in an ordinary city in Japan. He cried like an ordinary child, and was brought home by a happy mother like any other ordinary birth. This baby, however, was a very _un_ ordinary kid. About a week after he was born, he stopped crying completely. His eyes became more curious, as if studying the world around him, and he scrunched his tiny eyebrows in confusion whenever called Izuku by his mom. Inko Midoriya began to worry for her child, afraid that he had gotten sick or that something had gone wrong with the pregnancy. However, after taking her newborn baby to a doctor, she was told that he was perfectly fine.

Killua, however, was far from fine. 

The second he had gained awareness, he knew instinctively that something was wrong. His body felt weird, and his vision was blurry. Upon trying to move his hand, he realized that his arms were smaller than they should have been and that his body was practically immobile. He couldn’t control his actions and his head bobbed from one side to the other like crazy. He wasn’t even able to speak!

Trying to gain control of the situation and gather as much information as possible, he ruled out the fact that he was kidnapped. There was some sort of warm blanket on him, and no kidnapper would willingly provide comfort to their hostage. _Think, Killua, think!_ He thought to himself, once again catching a glimpse of his baby-like hands. _Wait a minute, those are literal baby hands. And they’re on my body._ Did that mean he was somehow turned into a baby? No, that was impossible.

Before Killua could continue contemplating, however, an unfamiliar woman appeared before him. He didn’t recognize her from anywhere, and she looked far too friendly to be working with the guys who had knocked him out in the first place.

“Who are you?” Killua tried to say. Instead, it had only come out as some sort of incomprehensible babble. Why couldn’t he talk?

“Oh, my precious little Izuku!” Exclaimed the woman. “You are so incredibly cute!” 

Izuku? That was not Killua’s name. It wasn’t even close. Maybe this lady had the wrong person? Killua tried speaking again, but once more he received gibberish in return. Alright, so talking was completely hopeless. He would just have to try and figure out his situation on his own, then.

Killua’s babble made the woman smile even more, and she brought her face up to meet his own before rapidly kissing his weird, tiny arm. He hated the feeling so much that his face just scrunched up in disgust. Killua had never felt this weak in his life.

 _Hold on, that’s it!_ He thought. _What did that guy say to me before knocking me out with his Nen? Something along the lines of ‘you will learn to feel weakness.’_ The unfamiliar woman, her using the wrong name, his hands that were very clearly baby hands, it was all starting to piece itself together. The reason that Killua felt as if he had been turned back into a baby was because he _was_ a baby, just not the one named Killua Zoldyck. It was now more obvious than ever that he was trapped inside the body of this toddler named ‘Izuku’. The question was, when would he get back to his own?

The woman finally put Killua down before frowning at his expression. He knew he must have looked either shocked or angry, though he couldn’t tell. Either way, he didn’t care. Killua would find a way to get back to his world, to get back to Gon, even if it meant having to wait until he could walk. If there was one thing he had done when growing up in his own body, it was waiting. He waited to be old enough for training. He waited to gain the respect of his family. He waited, until he was finally done waiting, and went out to see the world for himself. And even if Killua had to go through that experience again, he would.

If Inko Midoriya had only taken the time to look at her baby’s face in that moment, she would have realized that the expression was far too adult for a one week old child. It just so happened, though, that in that moment she was looking away. Maybe, if the timing had been better, she could have seen that something was wrong far sooner.

Meanwhile, Killua finally was able to control his face long enough to contort his mouth into a weird sort of smile. He had information now, and he had a goal.

 _I swear,_ he thought, _I swear I will get out of this body and go see Gon again_.


	2. Childhood: Part one

The first few days were a blur to Killua. He was still unable to move for the most part, a fact that he absolutely despised, and therefore the only thing he could do was try to gather more information about the place he was sent. 

The most important thing he had learned so far was the name of the baby he was trapped in: Izuku Midoriya. He had also learned the name of his ‘mother’, which was Inko Midoriya. Other than that, there was little to nothing he was able to find.

Life as a baby was boring, and probably one of the most uneventful experiences Killua had ever faced. He found himself spacing out for hours at a time, closing his eyes in the arms of his ‘mother’ only to open them again inside a crib. He wanted a way out, but it seemed as if there was no way of finding it.

After what felt like weeks of doing nothing, Killua finally witnessed something that gave him solid facts regarding his location. His fake mother was turning on the television, only for the remote to slip out of her hands. Before it could hit the ground, though, Killua watched the woman hold out her hand and stop it from falling. He stared confusedly at the floating remote, watching it move back to her hands after a few grabbing motions.

Killua didn’t understand how she could have done that other than by using Nen, yet that didn’t make any sense. Why would a Nen user take the time to stop a remote from falling rather than conserve their aura? On top of that, when the woman had reached her hand out, it seemed almost instinctual. Nen took effort to use for a majority of people who knew how to, and people often spent at least a few seconds firing up their aura.

That left two options: either the woman was a master Nen user, or there was some sort of different power system in play. He didn’t want to jump to any conclusions, but the former was definitely less likely. After all, why would Killua be sent into the body of someone that had a high affinity for Nen? If the guys who put him into the body of this baby really wanted to torment him, he would have been placed in a position where there were no Nen users to be found anywhere around him.

Either way, Killua would have to learn more before confirming any of his suspicions. 

Over time, Killua began to separate himself from the baby named Izuku. If he was going to be getting out of this body, the last thing he wanted to do was refer to himself with a different name. All he could do now was wait for more time to pass, since there wasn’t much else a baby was able to accomplish on its own.

Soon, it was Izuku’s one month birthday, which meant it had been a month since Killua had come to in this body. The quick passage of time scared Killua, especially since Gon had no idea where he was. There came a form of hope, however, in going outside.

Killua spent most of his time as baby Izuku inside what he determined to be an apartment, and was rarely taken outside. He assumed this was because babies were vulnerable, though he later learned that it was because Inko Midoriya was a very overprotective parent. Not that he wasn’t used to staying indoors, though. In fact, when Killua himself was a child, he hadn’t been able to leave his house until he was three. 

Nevertheless, on Izuku’s one month birthday, his mother decided to take him on a walk outside to celebrate. Killua didn’t really know how turning one month old was important, but at least he was able to get fresh air. It would also be his first time going outside when he wasn’t either spaced out or completely asleep.

It seemed like a mellow day outside, with a decent amount of traffic on the road and some people walking in groups here and there. Yet there was one thing that was fundamentally wrong with everything, and Killua couldn’t figure it out for the life of him. 

He turned his head to the side, something that took a disappointing amount of effort to do, and caught a glimpse of a billboard. That’s when the thought hit him. _I can’t read any of the writing!_ It wasn’t a familiar script at all, which made Killua’s situation even more confusing. Why could he understand the language but not read the writing? It made no sense. _Hold on a minute,_ he thought. _I haven’t even seen this type of writing before._

When he was younger, Killua’s parents had taught him simple phrases in many of the world’s languages for cases where he had to interact with foreigners on missions. He had prided himself in knowing the alphabets of various common languages, but the one he had seen on the building was entirely unfamiliar. _Huh, that’s really weird._

In fact, upon looking around at the people passing by him, Killua noticed many strange body parts that normally would not be present on people. There were people with abnormally large heads, others with bright blue skin, and even someone who had hair made out of snakes. 

Upon noticing the questioning look on her baby’s face, Izuku’s mom smiled. “Some people look different because of something called quirks, sweetie,” she explained.

Despite the explanation, Killua only grew more confused. He had never heard of quirks before, and wondered what type of power could alter someone so drastically that their genetics mutated. Whatever it was, he had never seen anything like it.

_Hold on,_ he thought. _That’s it! That explains everything._

The weird language Killua had never seen before along with the ‘quirks’ he had just been introduced to could only mean one thing: Killua was in an alternate universe. 

It was the only logical explanation for his current situation. It even explained why Izuku’s mom had been able to levitate that remote a few days prior. It was because when those guys attacked him, they sent Killua to a different world entirely. 

Despite now knowing his situation, Killua was conflicted. It led to the question regarding the passage of time in this new world. There were three options that he could think of. Option one: time passed faster in this world than in his own. Option two: time here passed slower than in his world. Finally, option three: the passage of time was the same. 

Killua wasn’t always the most optimistic, but he secretly hoped that the second option was in play. If time truly passed slower in this place of quirks, it could mean that the month he had spent here may have only been equivalent to a second in his world. Unfortunately, there was no actual way to prove his hypothesis, so he would have to stick to hoping for the best.

Would Killua have to live out an entire life as Izuku Midoriya? Was that really the only way to return to his world? 

_Even if I have to spend years in this world, I promise that once I’m old enough I will train myself and find a way out of here. I have to, I need to. I have an obligation to go back and see my friends, and I’ll do whatever it takes._

Killua looked at more of the people passing by him and Izuku’s mother on the street. Everyone looked peaceful, without a care in the world. 

_Well, at least I know I could have landed myself in a worse situation. I have food, a home, and live in a place that isn’t currently at war. Yeah, this could have been way worse._

Killua closed his eyes and felt the faint breeze on his tiny face. He felt vulnerable, now more than ever, but decided to sleep. He would definitely need the energy if he was going to start learning how to crawl.

_Happy one month birthday to me._

——

Izuku was three months old when he started crawling. Killua was more than pleased with himself for managing to get good control of his new body, and Inko was shocked to see her baby growing up so fast. 

Killua was practically bouncing off the walls as soon as he could move, exploring every inch of the apartment he lived in. He memorized every nook and cranny until he had nothing else to do. That was, at least, until he got enough control over his hands to open a book.

Slowly but surely, Killua began to learn the reading system of the unfamiliar language, apparently called Japanese. Inko almost had a heart attack the first time she stumbled upon her three month old child attempting to read a young adult novel, but she got a hold of herself and rapidly took it away before replacing it with a children’s book. 

Killua sometimes found Izuku’s mom on the phone with the man he assumed was Izuku’s father. She talked about how ‘his quirk must already be developing’ and how ‘he must have some form of knowledge enhancing quirk.’

Speaking of Izuku’s father, Killua rarely ever saw him. Although his own parents didn’t have the best relationship, they were always together. Imagining one parent not always being in the picture was a pretty foreign thought to Killua, but one he was able to accept nonetheless.

_Huh, I guess this is how Gon feels when thinking about Ging,_ he thought. The main difference was that Killua had no desire to seek out Izuku’s father. It just had no use to him or his goals. 

Crawling over to another book, Killua opened it and started trying to grasp the jumbled words. _Damn, I wish this language was easier to learn._

——

Killua was five months old when he first thought of Inko as his own mother. 

By then, she had gotten used to baby Izuku reading and analyzing far more than a normal baby should. After multiple doctors appointments and many confirmations that Izuku was perfectly healthy though, she just brushed it off as an early sign of his quirk. 

It was on the drive back from Izuku’s latest doctor's visit when their car came close to crashing. A drunk driver had swerved right in front of the car they were in, causing Inko to break in order to avoid an injury. As soon as the brief potential accident ended, she pulled the car over and checked on her baby.

“I’m here, Izuku,” she cried while cradling Killua. “I’m glad you’re safe.” 

Killua had never experienced anything like it before. Sure, his mother had been emotional over him before, but not in the way Izuku’s mom was. Her tears felt real, her hug was too embracing. Killua was honestly shocked that a mother could care so much over an accident that didn’t even end up occurring. 

_She really does see me as her own child. I guess, in a way, I am her child. Does that make her my mom?_

It had been a long time since Killua attempted to feel love towards a parental figure, but after seeing this woman he had never even spoken to cry over him, it suddenly didn’t feel so wrong to start thinking of her as mom.

——

At nine months old, Killua was finally able to start walking. At first, he fell. In fact, he fell down a lot. But with enough balancing exercises and enough focus, he was soon able to consistently put one foot in front of the other. It felt like a huge accomplishment, with his mom clapping and smiling when seeing him proudly stride across the kitchen. Killua himself even gave a smug smile, proclaiming in his head that he would learn how to talk next.

Everything was working out in his favor. He was building a good relationship with his mom, learning how to gain further control over his still-tiny body, and even finally being able to read sentences without pausing. 

Of course, everything had to come crashing down eventually. After all, Izuku Midoriya was supposed to be a weak person.

It was a calm day in the middle of winter when Killua’s mom got off of the phone with a big smile on her face.

“Izuku, I have a surprise for you!”

Killua stopped trying to decipher the kanji he was looking at and turned his head toward her in a questioning way.

“One of my friends from university is moving to an apartment near here and decided to come and visit us today! In fact, she has a baby that’s your age. His name is Katsuki Bakugou, and I’m sure you two will be great friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit difficult to write in terms of how to distribute everything. There was a lot to cover, what with Killua needing to find out about quirks in this chapter and also having him figure out about alternate universes. On top of that, it's a big challenge to write a character as a baby. I had to try and make Killua not too intelligent while still making him seem advanced for his age.
> 
> Fun fact! Did you know that the youngest a baby has ever started walking was six months old? I didn't know that before, but I had to google it for this chapter.
> 
> Hopefully I gave Killua a reasonable character arc in terms of building a relationship with Inko as well. I knew that I wanted him to start thinking of her as his own mom, but I had no clue how to do it at first.
> 
> Next chapter features Bakugou being introduced as well as the start of school for Izuku/Killua. Thanks for reading, and I appreciate any feedback you have for me!


	3. Childhood: Part two

Unsurprisingly, hanging out with someone mentally twelve years younger than you was pretty boring. 

Killua and the child named Katsuki Bakugou had been left to ‘play’ in a corner of the apartment, in an area that could be seen by the watchful eyes of their parents. Although Killua hadn’t expected much from the one year old, the deafening silence surrounding the two wasn’t a very comfortable situation.

Just as Killua felt he would die from sitting still, Bakugou put a hand to his head and began to pat his curly hair. Again, not the most ideal situation to be in, but it was better than having to watch a one year old stare at seemingly nothing.

Killua had spent an unreasonable amount of time looking at Izuku’s body in the mirror. It was so different than the one he was used to, frail and small. However, the one thing that was familiar to him was the messy hair. Killua’s body had puffy hair and Izuku’s was curly, though it was similar enough to comfort Killua and remind him of home.

A loud shout pulled Killua out of his trance as he felt Bakugou tackle him to the ground. Izuku had never been pushed to the ground by anyone, causing his shoulder to flare with pain upon impact. Bakugou, being older and able to get a few words out, smiled and screamed “again!”

Bakugou’s mom turned her head, only to find her child right on top of baby Izuku. She laughed and turned to Inko, clearly enjoying the sight. “I’m happy to see our boys playing together, they look so cute!” She proclaimed.

“They’re absolutely adorable,” Inko agreed. “But let’s just hope your kid doesn’t grow up to have a violent streak.”

Rolling his eyes at the statements of the parents, Killua pushed Bakugou off of him and stood back up. _How much longer are these people going to stay here anyway?_ He thought. 

Fortunately, the answer was not a very long time. After a few more minutes of being tackled by Bakugou and having to get back up again, it was announced that the other kid had to leave. 

“Katsuki, don’t you want to give Midoriya a hug goodbye?”

At his mom’s words, Bakugou gave a big hug to an unsuspecting Killua. It wasn’t that he didn’t like being hugged, it was just that being hugged by a toddler was awfully annoying.

Once the Bakugous had left, Killua’s mom picked him up and placed him down on their couch. “So,” she said. “Did you enjoy your first playdate?”

Killua considered the question. He hadn’t really thought about making new friends, choosing instead to only focus on Gon. It had already been nine months since he had first come to in this world, and there didn’t seem to be any way to escape as of yet. _Huh, it’s really been that long. It feels like the days are flying by, and I still have no leads on how to get back. If I’m going to continue to be stuck in this world, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to make friends. In a strange way, Bakugou kind of reminds me of Gon, too._

His eyes alight with excitement, Killua turned to his mom and gave her a nod. Bakugou seemed nice enough for a one year old, and he actually considered becoming friends with the boy. Though, he just hoped that making a new friend wasn’t betraying Gon at all.

\---

Time flew by, and before Killua knew it Izuku was turning one. Something so trivial was heavily celebrated by his mother along with the Bakugous, which shocked Killua to no end. He should have known by now that his mom fawned over her baby at even the smallest accomplishments, but the neglect and pain brought to him by the Zoldyck family refused to stop clinging to his brain. 

That didn’t matter to Killua though, as by now he had almost entirely lost hope of returning to his original world any time soon. Little Izuku, despite scouring all of the books he could find- and could now read fluently- wasn’t able to find any information regarding alternate universes. No quirks relating to world travel other than teleportation, no nothing. 

Speaking of quirks, Killua wondered which type of super-human ability Izuku would end up receiving. His mother’s telekinesis was small in reach, though the power itself seemed very versatile. On the other hand, Killua had never met Izuku’s father and therefore had no clue what his quirk would be. _I guess I’ll just have to ask my mom once I can actually speak._

His train of thought was interrupted by the youngest Bakugou shoving a slice of cake at him, Killua smiling and reaching for the piece. Killua was still unable to get Izuku’s body to speak, something that he didn’t actually know how to tackle. When Killua himself was one, he wasn’t self aware enough to know how exactly babies learned to talk. The fact that Bakugou was able to form sentences already didn’t help either.

Whenever Izuku and Bakugou had their little ‘playdates’, Killua got frustrated at the other child’s endless rambling. He was always so boisterous, having a huge amount of pointless topics to discuss with Izuku. Killua wondered how Bakugou saw Izuku as a friend despite his mute state.

Shrugging it off, Killua smiled and dug into his slice of cake. It was his birthday after all, and he had never gotten the chance to celebrate his birthdays before. _No, it isn’t my birthday. It’s Izuku’s birthday. Izuku and I aren’t the same person, and I need to remember that._

Nonetheless, the sweetness of the cake on his tongue made him smile. Killua was always a fan of sweets, something that didn’t change despite being in a different body. 

“Happy birthday Izuku!” Shouted Killua’s mom in delight. A chorus of “happy birthday” followed from the Bakugou family as well. It had been his mother’s idea of inviting them, and he didn’t feel the need to object to it. So, the three adults and two babies sat in the Midoriya kitchen laughing and eating cake. Killua was sent to this world seemingly as a punishment, but he was enjoying himself despite it. _I’m sorry Gon, but you’re going to have to wait a while before I can come back to you. But I swear as soon as I find a way to return, I will._

\---

The first time Izuku spoke was an enigma to Inko Midoriya. She swore to anyone who asked that the first thing he ever said was an adorable “mommy”, since she was too embarrassed to say that her baby’s actual first words were “I really wish I was able to talk.”

Inko knew that Izuku was no ordinary child, but had always blamed it on his quirk until a little after his first birthday. It had taken her a long time to admit, but she knew that it was genetically impossible for Izuku to have an intelligence-type quirk. Especially for him to manifest it so early, that seemed hard to believe as well.

So, Inko just labelled her baby as naturally gifted. There were times when even that seemed like a wrong label, though. Like the times when Izuku looked at people with eyes too-calculating and too old for his age. Or how her baby seemed to speak Japanese with fluency almost as soon as he was able to formulate words. 

Yes, Inko knew something was off with Izuku. She tried her best not to think about it though, choosing instead to let those weird moments of his slip from her mind. 

As she watched her child grow over the year between his first and second birthdays, she couldn’t help but love him even more than she thought possible. That was her own child, her flesh and blood, and Inko wanted nothing more than to protect him. She took to fixing up his cuts and bruises when he tripped, despite Izuku’s protests of not needing help, and gave her son hugs whenever possible. She didn’t know why, but Inko felt like Izuku needed those hugs.

Izuku started playing with the Bakugou’s kid more, and after Izuku started talking it seemed as if the two would be inseparable. Her child was very calm and collected, which counted the young Bakugou’s naturally loud and explosive personality perfectly. 

One day, after picking up her almost two year old from a sleepover with Bakugou, Inko knew that Izuku was about to have one of his weird moments again. She could tell from the look in his eye, the way her son seemed to be lost in thought.

“Mom,” he started. Inko had never heard Izuku call her mommy or mama. “Let’s say you have a friend. This friend is really close to you, but suddenly you move away from your close friend and have no way of getting back to them. Then, in your new home, you meet another person who you really want to be friends with. Is it wrong to be friends with the new person despite your connection to your other friend?” 

Inko was taken aback by the question, certainly not expecting something so deep. She was a mother though, and had to teach her kid right from wrong. Taking a deep breath, she looked Izuku right in the eye before answering. 

“If someone is really your friend, they’re always going to want the best for you. I’m sure the original friend would be happy, excited even, to hear that someone they care about was able to branch out and play with someone new.”

Izuku took in her answer, once again looking thoughtful for a few seconds before smiling. 

“What is it, Izuku? Why are you smiling?”

“I think Bakugou is my friend, mom. I made a friend.”

Inko couldn’t help herself after seeing her baby smile. She teared up, wrapped Izuku in a tight hug, and started crying. Her kid was growing up far too fast.

\---

Killua had considered telling his mom about who he really was before, but had ultimately decided against it. Under the circumstances that he finds a way back to his world, he didn’t want his mother to worry. Along with that, he didn’t want to explain Nen to her. Killua planned on using Nen alongside his eventual quirk in the future, and was frankly too worried to bring Nen into the world of quirks. If people learned how to access their aura power alongside their quirks, the impact would be devastating. So, Killua decided he would eventually just pass Izuku’s Nen off as part of his quirk.

These were the thoughts on Killua’s mind as Bakugou started running up to him. The two were put into the same daycare, something that made perfect sense to Killua since his own mother worked a 9-5 and Izuku was now two and a half. 

“Midoriya! Guess what?” Shouted his friend.

Being called by Izuku’s last name weirded Killua out, especially since in his world no one ever called people by last name. The mere thought of Gon referring to him as “Zoldyck” sent shivers down Killua’s spine.

“Yeah? What?” Answered Killua in response. 

“I DECIDED THAT I’M GOING TO BE THE GREATEST HERO OF ALL TIME! EVEN GREATER THAN ALL MIGHT!” Yelled his friend at an even louder volume. 

Killua wasn’t very interested in the job of being a hero itself, though he supposed that being a hero would help him find answers to getting back to his own world. That was, at least, if Killua hadn’t returned already by the time Izuku was old enough to be a hero. 

“Good for you, Bakugou,” he replied in a dry tone.

“What? That’s it? I’m telling you, Midoriya, once you and I get our quirks we’re going to become the strongest hero duo of the century!”

Killua smiled, amused at the proclamation. _Strongest heroes of the century, huh? I don’t really know if I’m the heroic type._ Still, he supposed that saving people wasn’t a bad job to have. 

“Alright then, that’s a promise. We’ll both become heroes together.”

Bakugou looked at him and smiled back.

\---

Another year flew by and Izuku was suddenly three. Killua vividly remembered Bakugou screaming about how he had finally gotten his quirk and how it was so awesome for hero work. The other kids in the daycare fawned over Bakugou’s quirk, telling him how good of a hero he would become. It was a slow and steady change, but Killua saw the compliments get to his friend’s head. He witnessed Bakugou distance himself from Izuku, something he never expected from someone he had previously put his complete trust in.

“Sorry if I’m not talking to you as much at daycare, Midoriya. It’s just that all of the other kids have already gotten their quirks and you seem to be such a late bloomer! We can still have sleepovers though. Hey, how cool would it be if you got your quirk at a sleepover! That would be awesome.”

The conversation that had happened between him and Bakugou replayed in Killua’s mind over and over again the next day. Even though it seemed like his friend had only cared about quirks ever since he had gotten his own, Killua knew he would change for the better. Or was he comparing Bakugou to Gon too much?

Killua had considered putting Izuku’s body through the same assassin training he himself had gone through as a child, but soon realized that it would be cruel to do that to himself yet again. After all, the ‘training’ he had done was practically torture, and Killua wasn’t keen on feeling that kind of pain once more. For now, he would deal with Izuku’s frail body and enjoy childhood. That was, at least, if he could get Bakugou out of his mind.

_Damn, Izuku is going to be four soon and there’s still no sign of a quirk. I shouldn’t worry though, I’m sure it’ll show soon._

\---

Quirkless. 

Izuku was quirkless. Killua should have expected as much, but he ended up getting his hopes up. He didn’t cry or anything, but was instead just heavily disappointed. _Figures that the one unique thing about this world is the one thing I don’t have. Only goes to show how much I don’t belong here._

His mother cried for him, saying that she was sorry over and over. Killua didn’t know what she was sorry for, especially because it wasn’t her fault that her four year old was quirkless. 

“Just because I’m quirkless doesn’t mean I’m powerless,” he liked to say to his mom. After all, a little strength training would surely put Izuku on the right track to becoming strong in the future. On top of that, Killua could eventually train with Nen in Izuku’s body. That was, as least, if Izuku could use Nen. The prospect of people in this universe being unable to use Nen was a thought Killua wanted to save for later, though.

Although being quirkless only put a small damper on Killua’s mood, what followed was ten times worse.

 _I should have known that Bakugou wouldn’t take well to the news_ , he thought as Izuku’s body lay motionless on the floor.

“Bakugou,” he had said. “I’m quirkless. You don’t have to worry about me getting a quirk anymore, so now we can hang out without you talking about it all the time.”

Killua looked up, only to see his friend’s face was furious. He had never seen Bakugou’s face like that before.

“Wow, Midoriya, you really are a dumbass. You’re so useless! Good for nothing. Always acting calm despite not even having a quirk.”

Killua just stared, trying to think of a response. “I thought friends didn’t care about that stuff. Friends look out for each other no matter what, right? Me being quirkless shouldn’t matter.”

Bakugou looked shocked for a second before breaking out into laughter. “Me and you? Friends? Get over yourself. We only hung out because our parents know each other, that’s all. Don’t be such a Deku.”

Deku meant useless. 

“Are you an idiot?” Asked Killua in anger. “You said we would travel the world together, Gon...” He paused, realizing what he was saying. “I mean, what about everything we’ve done together?” By that point, Killua lay silent, head down. It was Izuku who teared up, not him. It was all Izuku’s body’s fault that he started crying.

“What the hell are you even saying?” By now, other kids had started watching the two fight. “Whatever, I don’t care about your stupid fantasies. Why don’t you just get out of my sight? Good for nothing Deku.” 

Bakugou hadn’t attacked Killua in any physical way, but his words were enough to leave him there, laying on the floor with tears pouring down his face. Killua had put all of his trust into Bakugou, considering the other boy a friend and even comparing him to Gon.

_It was stupid of me to try and make friends. I don’t care if people look down on Izuku because he’s quirkless. I’m not Izuku, I’m Killua, and I’m stronger than this._

That day, Killua got picked up from daycare by his mother and did nothing but stare out the window the entire car ride back. He had been taught an important lesson, one that he would never forget. 

_I can’t trust people from this damn world ever again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating sooner, but I had a bit of writers block! 
> 
> Well, I covered Killua and Bakugou's friendship in this chapter. I wanted to really show how much care Killua puts into making friends, meanwhile Bakugou doesn't really care. That's why it's so easy for him to throw Izuku away, since Killua was always closer to him than he was with Killua.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that this chapter doesn't feel rushed at all. Let me know what you think in the comments! I really appreciate what everyone has been saying so far, and feedback always motivates me to write more :)
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
